screwupfandomcom-20200213-history
Random Stories
'Bot, The Special Robot' Life on planet Rotron was always very busy. Bot had lived here his entire life, and he couldn't imagine ever living anywhere else. He loved the way the purple sun sparkled over the robotic city and the way new things were always in the process of being built. But today was extra special, because today Bot would go to his first Rotron Rotary Ceremony. Rotary Ceremonies were very important for several reasons. This special occasion was for all robot models that were ten years old, and during this event, robots would learn all of their capabilities. Just the year before, one of Bot's classmates had become aware that she had the ability to speak over 200 languages and the ability to see through any object using her laser-viewing mechanics. Bot couldn't wait for his new abilities to be revealed to him. There were only four hours until the ceremony was to begin, and Bot decided that he would spend the next two hours reviewing the robotic manual of performances. This manual listed hundreds of robot jobs that were available for different types of robots. The jobs for the X2R-N models usually included making repairs at the Rotron Hospital by replacing old rusty pieces or fixing any technical wires that happened to get crossed. Bot was a Q1P-S model, one of the oldest types. He had learned from Mayor Tech some time ago that Q1P-S models weren't even made anymore, and he was the only one left on Rotron. Most of the other Q1P-S robots lived on planet Mechanism, which was two star galaxies away. Being the only Q1P-S on Rotron made Bot feel rather proud; he liked to think of himself as a robotic antique. As Bot continued to browse through the manual, he came across several jobs that he thought he could do well. His first choice was Robo Patrol, for which he would have to possess the ability to use five types of laser rays to catch robot criminals that had their wires crossed and went around ransacking the newer models for their parts. Another career that Bot found appealing was Mechanic Maker; they worked in the hospital like the X2R-N models. Mechanic Makers played with all of the tiny tinker robots, making sure they received all of the correct wires and chips for proper growth. In order to get this job, Bot would have to be able to use eight arms, each with two hand attachments. Just as Bot was going over the last page in the manual, he received a telepathic phone call that registered directly to the programming in his head. The call was from Mayor Tech. "Bot, please arrive at the ceremony early. You will be receiving a special honor." "What kind of honor could I possibly be receiving?" Bot wondered to himself as he recharged his data programmer. After finishing the polishing of his metal exterior, Bot picked up his manual and rapidly made his way across Circuit Plaza to the Robot Rotary Ceremony. As he rolled into the Plaza, Bot noticed that all the other robots were sending call messages back and forth to one another, and they were all about him. "There he is," he sensed a 4RE-G model signaling to an X2R-N. "I wonder if he's nervous?" tuned in another message coming from a PV3-K. And then to his astonishment, all of the robots on Rotron started sending direct messages of applause to Bot's feedback monitor. "Why are they all clapping for me?" Bot thought to himself, as he heard Mayor Tech calling him to the front. "Bot, today in front of all the robots of planet Rotron, we are honoring you with the Tremendous Technical Turnover! You will be disassembled and made into a new and improved model," Mayor Tech explained. "What?" Bot thought to himself as he tried to appear happy about what he had just heard. "I don't want to become a new and improved model. Don't they realize that I am a rare and unique model? I won't let them do it!" he firmly stated in his mind. But just as he finished his last thought, he could feel the electrical currents of all the other robotic sensors feeding into his thoughts. Bot knew that if he refused to be remodeled, the other robots would close in on him. And even if he managed to escape them, he would quickly become another name on the list of the Robo Patrol's outlaws. But what if he could escape? Would he have an opportunity to start a new life and possibly meet other Q1P-S' like himself? Slowly, Bot started to realize why there weren't others like himself on Rotron. They had probably met the same unfortunate fate and fled to planet Mechanism for their safety. Bot knew he had a decision to make, and he knew he had to make it quickly.